To Be With You
by you're my Star
Summary: Draco will deny it, even if it means leaving behind a trail of pieces from both his and Ginny's shattered hearts... [Ohmygeee, it is in dire need of being rewritten. If you know what's good for you, you won't attempt to read this piece of awfulness.]


**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Also don't own the clip from The Academy Is's song Hollywood Hills. Highly recommended :) all my lovely wonderful music is.

**A/N:** There's a lot of swearing in this… mostly the F word. If you're offended, don't read it. I myself am thinking it's a little excessive lol. Also, there's talk about adult situations. Nothing explicit at all, just mostly innuendos or whatever they're called. But love how the story came out I think, maybe I'll make a similar one, different ending another time. Very fun to write :).

-

_Cause I regret everything that I said  
To ever make her feel like she was something special  
Or that she ever really mattered  
Or did she ever really matter?_

_-_

"Maybe I'm sick of being your fucking one night stand!"

Ginny was outraged, and for the time Draco was speechless, his voice was drained dry of anything… he never thought it would come to this.

"You know how fucking fun it is to be your mistress? That's what I am to you isn't it? A pretty face and nice curves?"

Draco fell on his own words, words had always been his specialty, it's how he made who he was, he could twist anything around, but now he was slipping on his own words. He was loosing.

"That's all I am to you…" Ginny said, quieter this time, her voice barely a squeak, answering the question for him, her voice was weak. It was hurt.

Draco got a hold of himself, "Well what did you think? You thought I was going to _change?_ Date a fucking Gryfinddor blood traitor? A mudblood?"

"So _what_?" Ginny spat back, "You decided you were going to play with my emotions until I was just like every other girl? Ginny screamed.

Draco turned away angrily; he kicked the wall hard, "Shit Ginny! What do you want from me?" He yelled, his intimidating figure towering above her, but it didn't scare her at all. She looked in his eyes, no regret, no remorse just annoyance and anger. It hurt to see that.

It hurt pretty damn bad.

"No. Draco don't you dare try to turn this around on me! Let me ask you a question, why? Why me? After all, you could have a variety of other pretty girls!"

"Why you? Why fucking _you_? Because you were a challenge! Why did you think? I could have had any other girl but no girl was as hard to break as you! You were a trophy! That's fucking why, you wanted the truth, and you got the damn truth!" His eyes burned into hers, she didn't see it, but there was a flash of insecurity, of doubt, of pity and regret. But Ginny didn't see it.

Each word put another crack on Ginny's already fragile heart. "I didn't expect you to be a prince charming, but I expected something more than just…_ you_." Ginny spoke through clenched teeth, each word a noisy pained whisper.

"You shouldn't have gotten you hopes up. You're a Weasley!" Ginny way surprised, he wasn't playing games, neither was she, but his smirk hadn't entered the fight once… not once.

He was smashing her heart, and he didn't even care.

"So what? We're done here? I'm just going to walk away? Pretend? Pretend we were nothing? Pretend we didn't mean one fucking thing to each other Malfloy?"

"What aren't you understanding?" Draco yelled, he turned around and punched the wall, both of his hands high above his head, pounding out his rage on the poor innocent wall. "You are a fucking trophy! A trophy! My biggest victory, nailing a Gryfinddor girl! Understanding?"

"Oh, I get it I was just another notch in your bedpost! I wasted fucking countless nights on you, dreaming about you, or you just _getting_ me. Does that make you proud?"

"You know what?" He smirked for the first time, "Maybe it does." He said it calmly. Which drove Ginny crazy.

Ginny pushed him up against the wall, hard. "Don't mess with me you lousy fucking jerk!" Her voice was practically a scream.

She pushed him hard one last time, before pressing her lips hard against his, she felt his body tense up; she made him nervous and _afraid_.

It sent shivers up and down both of their spines. He still got her, not matter how bad he hurt her she kept coming back for more. She kissed him with such need and want. She gripped his shirt and twisted the fabric up in between her fingertips.

And then she stormed out.

All Draco was left was the lingering of the mind-blowing kiss.

She was his biggest mistake.

Now he's simply her most missed memory.


End file.
